


王喻/致命

by Fitzerald



Category: nothing - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzerald/pseuds/Fitzerald





	王喻/致命

「求求你这个早上，  
拉下窗帘，  
回到床上。  
别管咖啡。  
假装我们身在异国，在爱中。」  
——雷蒙德·卡佛《我们所有人》

 

如果醒来的时候眼前仍是黑夜，是不是代表着还可以继续做梦？

王杰希在片刻的混沌和迟疑之中拉开了窗帘，昏沉的天色预示着暴雨将至，也难怪他醒来的时候没有注意到从遮光窗帘布的缝隙里偷出来的微弱光线。  
后退一步时没有留神脚下，宾馆的一次性拖鞋轻微打了一个滑。他皱着眉头，下意识想踢开昨晚不知道什么时候扔偏了的安全套，最终还是弯腰捡起来，随手丢进垃圾桶。  
怎么还在睡。  
王杰希难得有些沉不住气，对他而言已经是极少见的烦躁。微草虽然白天没有队内安排，但是谁又知道蓝雨有没有，队长凭空消失，难保黄少天不报警。更何况他其实不知道蓝雨回G市的飞机是哪一天。  
他只是没有想到喻文州会这么累，竟然可以在第三次进行的中途直接睡着，就连王杰希出于人道主义把他拖进浴室里清理都没能让他稍微清醒一些。不管怎么样，王杰希把刚摁亮的手机再次摁灭，心想从前并不是这样的。  
虽然分手一年还说这样的话，似乎对不起这一发迟来的分手炮。  
王杰希无可奈何地靠在落地窗前坐下。空调温度很低，室外眼看也要大雨倾盆，喻文州背对着他躺着，身上的被子几乎要掉到床底，不着凉就是奇迹。  
也许事情完全不应该是这样的。  
他一直分外留恋喻文州锁骨以上的那片地方。喻文州生得白皙，肤质很好，瘦削的身材让锁骨的棱角格外分明，细长脖颈和随着讲话喝水会有节奏律动的喉结，早在他还处在单恋状态时就一直是会出现在梦里秘而不宣的旖旎景色。他始终笃信食色性也，从来也没有觉得这是什么见不得人的想法。在他们尚且有资格相拥入眠的无数个夜晚，他总会情难自禁地反复亲吻，直到自己反应过来那是会露在T恤衫外面的皮肤，才仓促地克制下来。  
喻文州从来没有主动提醒过他不要留下痕迹，总是在他停下之后才弯着眸子轻轻推开，很快就会主动送上自己的唇，低笑着说你喜欢的话，等到冬天我能戴围巾遮住就好。  
王杰希忽然从地上站起来，强行打断了脑海里的回忆，几步走到床边，把被子拉起来给完全没有醒来迹象的喻文州盖好。  
可他还是错估了喻文州的睡眠质量。只是轻轻一动，喻文州就立刻睁开了眼睛。  
只有从窗帘开口透出来的微弱自然光的房间里，喻文州眯着眼睛沉默注视着他。  
“吵醒你了？”  
喻文州摇了摇头，视线落在王杰希俯身下来时T恤的宽阔领口里。王杰希很快发现他在盯着哪里，心想难为他在这样的光线里还能注意到这些。  
“几点了？”喻文州问。  
他早上起床的时候嗓子总会有些哑，尾音好巧不巧地卡在那里。王杰希和他僵持了几秒，几乎是有些仓促地掀开被子，一腿半跪在床上，一言不发地倾身吻下去。他的动作并不温柔，两人齿关磕在一起，喻文州皱了皱眉，但是没有推开。王杰希听到从没有关紧的窗缝里溢出来的扭曲风声，雨点就在顷刻之间密集地打在窗户上。有些过于疯狂，不该属于秋天。  
没有人在意萦绕在嘴里的腥甜气息，王杰希觉得那是喻文州咬破了他的嘴唇。他觉得自己应该是没有睡醒，空白的脑海昭示着他或许只是在做一个梦，那个无论再怎么用力都找不到任何实感的亲吻里没有喻文州。  
“不知道。”他在这个压抑的吻里瞬间抽离，双手撑在喻文州的一侧，看着喻文州的胸口起伏着，略长的发尾在白色的枕面上铺成潦草的痕迹。  
是一个彻头彻尾的坏天气。闪电如同利爪猛然撕开深灰的天幕。  
他在惊雷的轰鸣声里忽然被喻文州用力拖下去，无处借力的上半身就这样毫无预兆地重重砸在喻文州身上。喻文州微微偏头，单薄的唇扫过他耳根，他本能地一抖，喻文州沙哑的声音又继续在他耳边响起。  
“你在生我的气。”他用了陈述事实的语气。  
寥寥几个字，让原本已经足够压抑的王杰希立刻火气上涌。喻文州似乎早就料到他会被自己激怒，搂着王杰希背部的手力道极大，王杰希竟然没能在第一时间挣脱开。  
到底哪来那么多心照不宣的洞察和默契，让喻文州可以毫不费力地把他参透。这种已经断绝关系还能被瞬间抓住软肋的感觉极为糟糕，可是喻文州已经再次把唇送了上来。  
他一手揽着压在他身上的王杰希，修长的腿越过王杰希把在床边摇摇欲坠的被子一脚踢下床。这个吻依然没有什么实感，但是比王杰希那一次温柔很多，王杰希闭着眼睛，觉得自己正在黑暗里和喻文州一起坠入山崖。片刻之后他艰难地占据了上风，感觉喻文州搂着他脖颈的力道越来越轻，呼吸也完全找不到节奏，唾液顺着喻文州唇齿之间的缝隙悄然流到枕头上，他听到喻文州从鼻腔里发出的一声闷哼。  
等到王杰希终于肯短暂地放开，喻文州的手也从他身上滑了下去，躺在床上努力平复呼吸。过了一会儿，喻文州忽然一个侧身，伸手去够床头柜上的安全套。昨天晚上用了三个，王杰希默默地想着，酒店房间的一盒安全套只有四个。  
果然喻文州看到纸盒里只倒出了一个小包装袋时，隐约地皱起了眉头，但还是把那个小包装袋拿起来，放到唇边干脆利落地用牙齿咬开，转身凑到王杰希面前，握住他半硬的性器。喻文州当然知道这不够，可是他有些急。他不知道现在几点，但是他必须把这件事结束。  
王杰希却也立刻发现了他的迟疑，用没什么起伏的音调缓慢地说：“如果你觉得浪费时间，我建议你趁现在放开。”  
喻文州忽然抬头，两人视线相撞，喻文州冷冽的眼神分毫不差地扎进他眼里。然后喻文州低下头，没有犹豫地把它含进了嘴里。被温热口腔包裹的瞬间王杰希还是不由自主地哼了一声，喻文州只含了一半，小口地吞吐着，吞咽口水的声音很响，也许是许久没有做过，重新掌握感觉花了一段时间，但是几分钟后他还是成功地听到了王杰希明显加重的呼吸。  
王杰希情不自禁地往喻文州口腔深处顶了顶，喻文州有些难受地“嗯”了一声，抬起头的时候眼里却忽然染了笑意，虽然光线昏暗，王杰希还是熟练地能分辨出那个笑眼——和情或欲全不沾边，是意料之中的算无遗策。王杰希很反感喻文州用这样的眼神看他，但是身体不受大脑控制地起了更大的反应，他想如果是在从前，他必然完全无法抵挡喻文州在床上的这个神态。  
像是分明在放低姿态讨要他的夸奖，却依然收敛不住主导和控制的欲望。  
他回想那些时日，没有一次从喻文州身上得到过征服的快感，却仍然无数次失控地放任和沉沦。他喘着气把喻文州推开，后者把额头抵在他腿上，同样在喘着气，手上的动作却没有停，把套从包装袋里拿出来，熟练地套在王杰希已经完全硬起来的性器上，王杰希忽然觉得他的状态像是在拨开枪支的保险栓，任由枪口对准自己的心脏。  
他下意识地用充满疏离意味的冰冷的语气问道：“你打算就这样开始？”  
喻文州手上的动作顿了一下，明白王杰希指的是没有扩张。他没有抬头，低声说：“不可以吗？”  
王杰希盯着他的发顶，忽然迟钝地感觉到心口如同渐渐降到冰点的寒意。有什么不可以呢，可他控制不住地笑了一下，“你觉得我会很舒服吗？”  
房间里一片寂静，只有雨点还在一刻不停地敲击窗框。喻文州一言不发地又伸手把床头的润滑拿了起来，王杰希猜测他不喜欢这个味道的润滑，他们从前也从没用过。喻文州缓慢地打开盖子，把白色的液体倒进手心。  
也许失去耐心真的就是一瞬间的事，王杰希如同忽然清醒过来，倾身过去一把握住喻文州的手腕。后者猝不及防，手里润滑剂的瓶子立刻掉到了地上。  
喻文州依然低着头，长长的睫毛轻轻颤动着。  
“我说过，如果你赶时间，现在就可以走，”王杰希顿了顿，强迫自己把话说完，“到底为什么要照顾我的心情？你觉得我会因为你昨晚的扫兴就需要你额外的补偿吗？”  
到底为什么要照顾我的心情？喻文州，我已经从你还爱我的梦里醒过来了。  
那些话说出口的同时就已经变成了反噬的尖刀，王杰希觉得这是他的极限了，可是他完全没有办法预判喻文州会被他伤到几分。  
“疼。”喻文州忽然说。  
王杰希愣了一下，才意识到自己攥着喻文州手腕的力度没有控制好。就在他松开手想要检查喻文州的手腕有没有受伤的时候，喻文州抬起头看向他，王杰希只和他对视了一眼就彻底怔住。他从未见过喻文州的眼里有如此黯淡的光，像是蒙了一层灰。  
“你误会了，”喻文州说，“是我需要你。”  
他再次低下头，“是我该说的——如果你不想要，也可以不用耗费时间……”  
喻文州没能把话说完。王杰希把他重新摁在床上，手指从他手心里刮走那点刚倒出来的润滑，仓促潦草地涂抹在喻文州的后穴里。那根本算不上是扩张，王杰希连用手指深入几寸的功夫都懒得花，好在昨晚刚用过，虽然由于喻文州的不在状态不是非常的愉悦，但无论如何也不至于十分逼仄。  
没有润滑进入还是困难，喻文州的手指用力扣在他肩上，指节泛白，咬着牙关不让自己发出声音，王杰希拍了拍他的臀部想示意他放松，没想到喻文州本能地应激反应，后穴又是一缩，弄得他险些要直接缴械。他迫不得已抱着拓荒的心态继续缓慢深入，顶到底的刹那喻文州终于忍不住发出压抑的呻吟。  
他觉得喻文州很疼，可他第一次不想在喻文州出声之前进行多余的询问。这本就是一场和温存无关的博弈，只是双方却误以为各取所需。自找还是活该也不过是个人的选择，干涉才是残忍。  
他用手摁着喻文州的胯骨，速度均匀地一次次往最深处撞击，每次顶到底时喻文州都会浑身一颤。他凑得很近，如愿以偿地听到了喻文州哪怕努力克制也还是会从喉咙里漏出来的声音，过了一会儿喻文州才用全身的力气挤出几个字，他说，王杰希你慢点。  
没有哪个正常的男性在听到床伴要求慢一点的时候会真的慢下来，但是王杰希却直接停了下来，利落地卡在半路，等着喻文州出尔反尔地求他加快。这是他惯用的把戏，所以甚至不经大脑思考就做出了反应，以至于当他意识到他们已经不需要靠什么情趣来延续这场性爱，喻文州却已经抬起手环着他的背，哑着声要求他继续。  
“你真的不赶时间？”  
王杰希在床上向来话很少，此时却忽然磨蹭起来。喻文州果然有些难耐地动了动，咬着牙说你别管，尾音在突如其来的撞击中支离破碎。王杰希本来也没有什么闲聊的欲望，在得到喻文州的配合后直接抛掉了克制的打算。暴雨和雷声恰到好处地和肉体撞击的黏腻水声融合在一起，仿佛突然唤醒了王杰希对这副躯体不曾减少的渴望。在此之前他对喻文州那些复杂的情绪都像是一个笑话。——其实只要喻文州肯稍微配合，他想要达到肉体的欢愉就轻而易举。也许他已经习惯了无论如何喻文州都能主导他的走向，也或许他们本来就在这件事上有着绝对的契合。他无从拒绝，甘愿跌入深谷。  
他开始有余力用混乱的节奏一次次冲击喻文州的底线，他不确定喻文州是否会喜欢完全错乱的失控感，可至少他没有抗拒。他用手去擦喻文州的眼泪，却在指尖触到那些温热的液体时后知后觉地发现不对劲。那似乎不是生理的反应。  
他第一次看到喻文州哭。  
他根本没有想到那是在哭，因为喻文州的眼神太过清醒冷静，除了迫不得已沾染的情欲，所有的反应都和平时一般无二。  
那些没有质感的吻，没有温度的交谈和没有情绪的肉体宣泄重新在王杰希的脑海里排队登场，他张了张嘴，却完全说不出一句话。喻文州的目光越过他看着漆黑一片的天花板，窗外又是一声轰鸣，他眨了眨眼睛，眼泪继续不受控制地往外流。  
迟到经年的钝痛从心口缓缓蔓延到全身，王杰希找到了喻文州搭在床边的另一只手，手指穿过指缝，慢慢收紧。他一边用尽全力捂着如同被利刃剜掉一块鲜血淋漓的伤口，一边把额头抵在喻文州的额头上，动作不停地加深在喻文州身体里撞击的力度。  
喻文州也收紧手指，和王杰希十指紧扣，随即他闭上眼睛，不再克制，零碎的呻吟和喘息融进暴雨的合奏。时间在没有刻度的黑暗里失去意义。  
王杰希倾身，唇齿在他锁骨之间流连，却在告别之前也没有留下半分痕迹。

那些拥有喻文州的冬天不会在这个秋天之后到来了。

END

只是无脑地开个车！本来想写这两个人的势均力敌，不留神写成这个样子，心情很复杂。  
是听着《杀手》写的这篇文，可能是某根筋搭错地方了……  
最后祝我们19岁的魔术师生日快乐，愿你眼中星辰永恒耀眼！♡


End file.
